Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of WalMart AGAIN!
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Kontynuacja miniaturki: Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of WalMart. Bella ma ciążowe zachcianki i wahania nastrojów, więc jedzie z Emmettem do sklepu, gdzie wampir znowu wywinął coś głupiego.


**Autorką tego fanfiction jest The Brown Eyed Writer! Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie!  
><strong>

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/6135329/1/Emmett_and_Bella_Get_Kicked_Out_of_WalMart_AGAIN

**Link do profilu autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of WalMart AGAIN! <strong>

BPOV

Minął miesiąc odkąd razem z Emmettem zostałam wyrzucona z Wal-Martu. Kiedy Charlie zapytał mnie dlaczego zostałam pokazana w wiadomościach o szóstej, powiedziałam mu, że nasza dwójka została wyrzucona ze sklepu. Odrobinę skłamałam. Opowiedziałam, że Emmett szantażował mnie abym to zrobiła, co częściowo było prawdą, ale nie zamierzam tego odkręcać. Charlie nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby dowiedzieć się ode mnie czym szantażował mnie Emmett, lecz zamiast tego pojechał do Cullenów i przez ponad godzinę wygłaszał mowę o szantażowaniu, o wszystkich kłopotach w które mogą cię wprowadzić i o całym nonsensie z tym związanym.

Emmett przez cały czas wyglądał na skrzywdzonego. Esme i Carlise ukarali go na dwa tygodnie dając mu szlaban na x-boxa, komórkę, jeepa i seks z Rosalie. Wzdrygnęłam się na ostatnią myśl.

W przeciwieństwie do niego nie zostałam uziemiona, bo Charlie mi uwierzył. Jednak z drugiej strony, Edward karał mnie długo i ciężko. Err... Nie będę wdawać się w szczegóły, ale powiem, że Edward był złośliwy. Tak, ukarał mnie seksualnie i to była najgorsza kara jaka kiedykolwiek mnie spotkała!

Z tego powodu leżałam obok nagiego Edwarda w jego domu. Jego głowa spoczywała na mojej klatce piersiowej, równocześnie słuchając bicia mojego serca. Było cicho i spokojnie, a każde z nas było kochankiem drugiego.

Na szczęście, Emmett wywiązywał się ze swojej obietnicy i już nie opowiadał sprośnych żartów na temat naszego życia seksualnego.

Nagle wyswobodziłam się z silnego uścisku Edwarda i pobiegłam w kierunku łazienki. Pochyliłam się nad ubikacją i oczyściłam mój żołądek. Edward w tym czasie odgarnął moje włosy z twarzy. W międzyczasie kiedy kończyłam, wampir przygotował dla mnie szczoteczkę do zębów.

Gdy skończyłam myć zęby, spojrzałam na niego i głupkowato się uśmiechnęłam. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył rękę na moim brzuchu.

- To kolejny dowód, że nasz mały cud tam jest – powiedział. Prawda, jestem w ciąży z dzieckiem Edwarda Cullena. Mówiłam o tym, prawda? Nie? Ojej! Cóż, teraz już to wiecie. Choć faktycznie, Edward i ja dowiedzieliśmy się o tym całkiem niedawno.

**RETROSPEKCJA**

_ Każdego ranka przez przeszło tydzień wymiotowałam. Edward martwił się moim stanem, więc zasugerował, abym udała się do lekarza. Wróciłam do swojego domu po obietnicy, że na dniach wybiorę się na wizytę. Zanim jednak wykonałam telefon, natknęłam się na pudełko tamponów i policzyłam dni. Spóźniałam się pięć dni._

_ W jednej chwili podjęłam decyzję. Chwyciłam klucze i pobiegłam do najbliższego sklepu. Na głowie miałam kaptur, aby nikt nie mógł mnie rozpoznać. Wracając do domu przez cały czas byłam zdenerwowana. Kiedy znalazłam się w domu szybko przywitałam się z Charliem i pobiegłam na górę. _

_ Trzy minuty czekania było dla mnie torturą. Zanim wyznaczony czas minął, Edward wskoczył przez okno i zobaczył mnie siedzącą na łóżku oraz wpatrującą się w odwrócony test, tym samym nie mogąc zobaczyć wyniku. Zorientował się co dokładnie się stało i zjawiając się przy mnie, otoczył mnie ramieniem. _

_ - Jesteś pewna? - zapytał, po czym spojrzałam na niego. _

_ - Spóźniam się pięć dni. Uprawialiśmy seks. Wymiotuję każdego ranka. Jeśli test wyjdzie pozytywnie, to znaczy, że jestem – powiedziałam. _

_ Skinął głową. Czekaliśmy trzy długie minuty, a moje serce biło jak oszalałe. Mogłabym być tak chłodna jak Edward. _

_ Kiedy czas się skończył, oboje w milczeniu podskoczyliśmy, ale żadne z nas się nie ruszyło. Edward uścisnął moje ramię, ściągając tym samym na siebie uwagę. _

_ - Jestem przestraszona. Ty zobacz – powiedziałam, patrząc na mały i niewinny test. _

_ Wziął głęboki oddech, ale wstał aby zobaczyć wynik. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, widziałam jak jego ręka drży. Chciałam tego, rodziny, tak bardzo a teraz dzielą mnie zaledwie sekundy, aby dowiedzieć się, czy będę ją mieć czy nie. Czułabym się strasznie gdyby test wyszedł negatywnie i udowodniłby, że on nie może tego mieć. Chciałabym żeby Edward tego chciał i nie załamał się. _

_ Pragnęłam, aby test wyszedł pozytywny nawet jeśli byłam zbyt młoda i niegotowa. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że moi rodzice się mnie wyprą. Nawet jeśli ludzie myśleli, że wychodzę za mąż, bo jestem w ciąży. Nawet jeśli bałam się myśli, że będę okropną matką. Chciałam aby test był pozytywny dla Edwarda. Pragnęłam dać to, czego nigdy nie brał na poważnie. Jeśli Edward tego chciał, to znaczyło, że i ja tego chciałam. _

_ W końcu Edward podniósł test i wziął głęboki wdech. Zamknął oczy i go odłożył. Z miejsca gdzie siedziałam, nie mogłam zobaczyć wyniku oraz twarzy Edwarda, więc ciągle nie wiedziałam, czy rośnie we mnie nowe życie, czy nie. _

_ Edward siedział i trzymając w ręce test, przez cały czas się w niego wpatrywał. Byłam zniecierpliwiona i chciałam wiedzieć jaki jest wynik. _

_ - Co wyszło? - spytałam zniecierpliwionym tonem._

_ Edward wciąć wpatrując się w test, odwrócił się w moją stronę. Jego usta były otwarte, a oczy miał zaszklone łzami, które nigdy miały nie upaść._

_ - Edward – rzuciłam nerwowo, chcąc wreszcie się dowiedzieć. Spojrzał w moim kierunku. _

_ - Test jest pozytywny – powiedział. Ogromny uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, sprawił że nerwy mnie opuściły. _

_ Łzy spływały po mojej twarzy i mały szloch wyrwał się z moich ust. Zerwałam się i podbiegłam do niego, dosłownie wskakując mu w ramiona. Moje ręce otoczyły jego szyję, a nogi oplotłam wokół jego talii. Jego ramiona zacisnęły się wokół mojej talii i trzymał mnie mocno. _

_ - Sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi – Edward szepnął mi do ucha._

**KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI**

W ten sposób się o tym dowiedzieliśmy. Jak się spodziewałam, Charlie był wściekły. Przy okazji wygłosił nam wykład o tym jak byliśmy nieodpowiedzialni. Przez ten cały czas Edward trzymał mnie z uśmiechem za rękę. Charlie okropnie krzyczał, ale nie był w stanie zepsuć nastroju mojego chłopaka. Edward w końcu zostanie ojcem i nikt, nawet Charlie, nie zdoła mu zepsuć humoru.

Renee była podekscytowana i tym najbardziej mnie zszokowała. Myślałam, że podobnie jak Charlie da mi wykład. Lecz ona, wręcz przeciwnie, powiedziała że jesteśmy wystarczająco odpowiedzialni aby zająć się dzieckiem. Obiecała pomóc we wszystkim, w tym opiece nad dzieckiem i zażądała aby zdawać jej staranne relacje. Przysięgła, że kiedy dziecko pojawi się na świecie, przyjdzie do Forks. Ze śmiechem zgodziłam się na jej żądania.

Cullenowie byli wniebowzięci. Rosalie była dość trudna i naprawdę zazdrosna. Więc jednej nocy, poprosiłam ją na bok, aby móc z nią porozmawiać.

**RETROSPEKCJA**

_ - Aww! Bella! To wspaniale! - Alice tryskała siedząc obok mnie. Jej mała ręka znalazła się na moim brzuchu. - Będę ciocią! Musimy iść na zakupy! _

_ Wszyscy krążyli wokół nas. Dokładnie trzy dni temu podzieliliśmy się z nimi dobrą wiadomością. Edward siedział obok mnie i trzymając mnie za rękę, uśmiechał się szeroko. Przysięgam, że odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się, że jestem w ciąży przez cały czas się uśmiechał. Byłam w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i już __miałam mały brzuszek. _

_ - Tak! Może uda nam się wziąć małego gnojka do Wal-Martu i może znowu nas wyrzucą! - Emmett __powiedział poruszając na mnie brwiami. _

_ Edward i ja spojrzeliśmy na niego gniewnie. - Emmett, nigdy nie będziesz się opiekować moim dzieckiem. Nie będziemy już tego powtarzać – powiedziałam. _

_ - Daj spokój Bello! Pamiętasz jaka była zabawa! - Emmett powiedział. _

_ Zarumieniłam się przypominając sobie, jaką miałam wtedy zabawę. Emmett uśmiechnął się, widząc po mojej reakcji, że miał rację. _

_ - Pomyśl tylko o wszystkich ubrankach dla dzieci, które będziemy musiały kupić! Och! Jak myślisz, może tutaj stać łóżeczko? - Alice tryskała optymizmem jeszcze bardziej. _

_ Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Edwarda. Byłam bardzo pochłonięta słuchaniem Alice, że ledwie zauważyłam Rosalie, która posłała mi gniewne spojrzenie i wyszła na balkon trzaskając drzwiami. Alice ucięła w połowie zdania i każdy spojrzał na nią. _

_ - Bello, po prostu ją ignoruj – Edward powiedział ponownie marszcząc brwi. _

_ - Czy możecie mi wybaczyć na moment? - spytałam wstając i kierując się w stronę drzwi, które zatrzasnęła za sobą blond wampirzyca. Otworzyłam je i wyszłam na chłodne i nocne powietrze. Ledwie odwróciła głowę w moim kierunku. _

_ - Idź do kogoś innego paplać o radości macierzyństwa – warknęła. _

_ Wzięłam głęboki wdech, ale się nie wycofałam. Przez długi czas Rosalie nienawidziła mnie, a kiedy wreszcie wrogość zaczęła topnieć, zaszłam w ciążę której ona zawsze pragnęła. Teraz Rose znowu mnie nienawidzi. Byłam cicho i stanęłam obok niej. Patrzyłam na przepływającą w dole rzekę, zaś Rosalie w ciszy patrzyła na księżyc. _

_ - Wiesz, nigdy nie myślałam o sobie jako matce – zaczęłam. Wciąż ze mnie szydziła, ale nie patrzyła na mnie. Ignorowałam jej zachowanie. _

_ - Myślałam, że jedyną rzeczą jakiej kiedykolwiek pragnęłam jest Edward. Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że mogę mu dać coś, z czego nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo będę pragnąć jego dziecka – powiedziałam. _

_ - Chcesz mnie ranić? Jeśli tak, to wiedz, działa – warknęła i odwróciła się do mnie. _

_ - Nie robię tego Rosalie – powiedziałam. _

_ - Wydaje mi się, że jest zupełnie inaczej – powiedziała przenosząc wzrok ponownie na księżyc. _

_ - Rosalie, znam twoją historię. Wiem jak bardzo pragniesz dziecka. Nie będę cię obwiniać. Gdybym była na twoim miejscu też bym siebie nienawidziła. Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe ale nauczyłam się, że czasami świat taki jest. Różne rzeczy się dzieją, a ludziom przydarza się krzywda. To, co się tobie stało jest niesprawiedliwie i nigdy na to nie zasłużyłaś. Jestem pod wrażeniem tego co zrobiłaś, mężczyznom którzy cię zgwałcili. Chciałabym ich zabić mimo że, ich nigdy nie spotkałam! Jesteś uroczą osobą, Rosalie. Po tym wszystkim co się spotkało, możesz być zazdrosna. Jesteś zazdrosna, ponieważ oni odebrali ci przyszłość. To dlatego ich nienawidzisz. Miałaś tą przyszłość w zasięgu ręki, ale oni ją zniszczyli. Z powodu jednego mężczyzny, sens twojego życia bezpowrotnie zniknął. _

_ - Do czego zmierzasz? - parsknęła ponownie. _

_ - Mówię, że jeśli nawet nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, chcę, żebyś była matką chrzestną – powiedziałam. Popatrzyła się na mnie wyraźnie wstrząśnięta. Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć. _

_ - C-co? - spytała, a jej usta pozostały szeroko otwarte. _

_ - Chcę żebyś została matką chrzestną. Będę potrzebować pomocy przy dziecku. Nie mam pojęcia co __do cholery będę musiała robić! Ty żyjesz już osiemdziesiąt parę lat. Jestem pewna, że pomożesz mi przy pewnych rzeczach, bo żyję tylko osiemnaście lat. Nie mam pojęcia jak wychować dziecko. Kocham moją __mamę, ale ona sama jest dzieckiem. Z drugiej strony, ty wiesz co robić, bo zawsze chciałaś mieć dziecko._

_ - Co z Alice? Ona jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką? - spytała nadal w szoku. _

_ - Kocham Alice, ale boję się, że przejmie nad moim dzieckiem kontrolę, a wtedy ono będzie uzależnione od zakupów. Mamy już w rodzinie zakupową świruskę, więc po co nam kolejne? - spytałam żartobliwie._

_ - Co z Esme? - spytała i zachichotała. _

_ - Biedna Esme, już wystarczająco dużo ma zamieszania z Emmettem. Przez niego ma pełne ręce roboty – zaśmiałam się. - Rosalie, chcę żebyś została matką chrzestną, bo wiem, że w razie gdyby coś stało się mi i Edwardowi, nie pozwolisz nikomu, nawet Volturi, wyrwać włosa z głowy mojego dziecka. Wiem, że będziesz go lub ją chronić, bez względu na to jakiej będzie płci. Pójdziesz za nim lub nią na koniec świata. Ufam ci wystarczająco, aby wierzyć, że zapewnisz mu wystarczające bezpieczeństwo. _

_ Jasno uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Z przyjemnością zostanę matką chrzestną. Dziękuję Bello – powiedziała. Potem zrobiła coś co mnie zaskoczyło. Rosalie przytuliła mnie, nie trochę, tylko całkiem. _

_ - Proszę bardzo, mamo chrzestna – powiedziałam, a ona się zaśmiała. - Teraz, skoro zaakceptowałaś moją ofertę, musisz wypełnić swój pierwszy obowiązek matki chrzestnej – powiedziałam odczepiając się od niej. _

_ - O co chodzi? - spytała nerwowo. _

_ Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło. - Musisz mi pomóc zapanować nad Alice. Nie znamy jeszcze płci dziecka, więc nie chcę jeszcze wszystkiego kupować – powiedziałam. Rosalie zaśmiała się i wróciłyśmy do środka._

**KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI**

Tym sposobem stałam się z Rosalie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Blond wampirzyca pomagała mi poskromić Alice i dawała mi mnóstwo rad dotyczących czasu aż dziecko się urodzi. Co śmieszne, zastanawiała się nad zabraniem nas do szkoły rodzenia.

- Kochanie, muszę dzisiaj iść na polowanie – Edward powiedział kiedy skończyłam mycie zębów.

Żachnęłam się. - Dlaczego? - spytałam.

- Każdy oprócz Emmetta idzie. On poszedł wczoraj – powiedział.

- Czy potrzebuję opieki? - jęknęłam. Głupie hormony.

- W tej chwili tak. Jesteś w ciąży. Chcę żebyś była bezpieczna. Zrobisz to dla mnie, proszę? - spytał dąsając się. Ugh, zawsze wiedział, że to na mnie działa.

- Ugh, niech ci będzie oszuście – powiedziałam.

Uśmiechnął się, pochylił się w moją stronę i pocałował mnie. Ubraliśmy się i przed jego skokiem przez okno, pocałowaliśmy się na pożegnanie. Zeszłam na dół, zastając Emmetta oglądającego telewizję.

- Cześć brzuchaty niedźwiedziu – powiedział patrząc na telewizor.

- Hej Emmett – powiedziałam kierując się do kuchni.

Odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się, że jestem w ciąży, Edward zasugerował żebym zamieszkała z nim i Cullenami, bo dzięki temu mógł mnie bez przeszkód obserwować. Zgodziłam się, ponieważ przeprowadzka oznaczała więcej seksu z Edwardem. Wow, czy ja to naprawdę powiedziałam?

Kiedy znalazłam się w kuchni, rozejrzałam się za czymś do jedzenia. Koniecznie musieliśmy pojechać do sklepu spożywczego, bo prawie nic nie było do jedzenia.

- Emmett! Musimy pojechać do Wal-Martu! Nie mamy nic do jedzenia! - krzyknęłam do niego.

Wszedł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie pamiętasz? Zostaliśmy wyrzuceni – powiedział.

- Uch, cholera masz rację. W takim razie będziemy musieli pojechać do tego w Port Angeles.

- Dlaczego mamy tam pojechać? - spytał z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Bo chcę lody czekoladowe z kiszonymi ogórkami! A nic z tego nie mamy, więc idziemy! - głupie zachcianki i wahania nastrojów.

Emmett zaśmiał się. - Dobra, chodźmy.

Dzięki jeepowi Emmetta dojechaliśmy do Port Angeles w trzydzieści minut zamiast godziny. - Emmett pamiętaj, żadnego jeżdżenia w wózku – powiedziałam jak weszliśmy.

Skinął głową, ale mimo to miał błysk w oku. Okej, byłam przerażona. Chodziliśmy między półkami w poszukiwaniu ogórków i czekoladowych lodów.

- Wiesz, że nie jestem człowiekiem, ale nie sądzę, aby lody czekoladowe i ogórki szły razem w parze – Emmett powiedział.

- Pasują czy nie, ja je chcę! - rzuciłam do niego. Głupie. Hormony. Emmett powiedział coś czego nie mogłam zrozumieć.

Przeszliśmy do innego działu, bo chciałam też trochę ciastek. Kiedy szliśmy zauważyliśmy urządzenie podobne do domofonu, które służyło do wypowiadania ogłoszeń na cały sklep. W oku Emmetta pojawił się zły blask.

- Bella czy wiesz jak zamykają sklep? - spytał wpatrując się w interkom.

- Umm... Tak wiem – powiedziałam. O co mu chodzi? Odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechną się złośliwie.

- Cóż, to dzisiaj my go zamkniemy – powiedział.

- Emmett! Nie! Pamiętaj co -

- Uspokój się Bello. Nikt oprócz nas o tym nie będzie wiedział! - powiedział podnosząc słuchawkę.

- Emmett, ale musisz mieć kod aby móc przez to rozmawiać.

- Uspokój się, jest w Google – powiedział wyciągając swój iPhone.

- Kod jest w Google? - zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

- Głupiutka Bello. Wszystko możesz znaleźć w Google – odparł. Wpisał coś i czekał. - Ach, tu jest – powiedział i przepisał hasło z komórki do interkomu. Nagle muzyka przestała grać, a głos Emmetta rozbrzmiał w całym sklepie.

- Przepraszamy konsumentów. Wal-Mart zostanie zamknięty za pięć minut. Każdy kto zostanie, będzie zatrzymany przez policję i oskarżony o wtargnięcie. Proszę opuścić sklep w spokoju – powiedział przed rozłączeniem.

Każda mądra osoba wie, że Wal-Mart nigdy nie jest zamykany przed czasem, ale wszyscy o tym zapomnieli. Widziałam, jak wszyscy ludzie biegli w stronę wyjścia. Dosłownie.

Ludzie zaczęli biegać w stronę wyjścia, zostawiali gdzie popadnie koszyki i wózki, aby jak najszybciej się wydostać, przy okazji zrzucając z półek produkty. Oni rzeczywiście wierzyli w to co powiedział Emmett.

- Dalej Bello. Chodźmy – Emmett zaczął, ale przerwał mu ostry głos.

- Wasza dwójka – odezwał się znajomy głos.

Oboje odwróciliśmy się i stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz z Larrym Sharpem, lub jak ja go nazwałam plotkarskim kasjerem.

- Co ty tu robisz? - spytałam z Emmettem w tym samym czasie.

- Zostałem tutaj przeniesiony. Wy dwoje pójdziecie za mną. Tym razem zadzwonię na policję – powiedział i chicho poszliśmy za nim do biura. Jak do diabła on się tutaj znalazł? Jakie były szanse, że zostanie przeniesiony akurat tutaj?

Usiedliśmy naprzeciw niego. On zagniewany spojrzał na naszą dwójkę.

- Powinienem się spodziewać, że już nigdy nie zobaczę waszej dwójki, ale ponownie zakłóciliście spokój – on bleblał dalej. Kurczę, jak on może kochać tą pracę? _Zakłócanie spokoju._ Jak można tylko o tym mówić?

- Dlaczego tym razem nie powinienem zadzwonić na policję? Bo uważam, że tym razem to konieczne – powiedział.

- Razem z moja siostrą nic tym razem nie zniszczyliśmy – powiedział Emmett.

- Zniszczyliście. Powiedziałeś, że sklep zostanie wcześniej zamknięty więc klienci w pośpiechu zostawili koszyki, wózki i inne produkty, poza tym _każdy kto zostanie, będzie zatrzymany przez policję i oskarżony o wtargnięcie _– zacytował Emmetta.

Emmett zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że ludzie wezmą to na poważne? - spytał.

Starałam się stłumić chichot. Plotkarski kasjer rzucił mi spojrzenie. To doprowadzało mnie do szału. Znowu. Głupie hormony. - Lepiej uważaj kogo piorunujesz wzrokiem, zanim moja noga – Emmett zasłonił moje usta dłonią.

- Przepraszam za moją siostrę. Ona jest dziś strasznie zrzędliwa. Podam ci numer brata. Moi rodzice wciąż są poza miastem – Emmett powiedział.

Plotkarski kasjer westchnął, a Emmett podał mu numer. Kierownik przełączył telefon na tryb głośnomówiący i słuchaliśmy sygnału. Déjà vu?

- Halo? - aksamitny głos zapytał.

- Dzień dobry panie Cullen. Jestem Larry Sharp i jestem kierownikiem Wal-Martu. Dzwonię do pana po raz kolejny, bo znowu mam w biurze pana Cullena i panią Swan – powiedział.

- ŻARTUJESZ SOBIE ZE MNIE? CO DO CHOLERY EMMETT TYM RAZEM ZROBIŁ? - Edward krzyczał do telefonu.

- Tym razem ogłosił przez interkom, że sklep zostanie wcześniej zamknięty. Powiedział również, że ci którzy nie opuszczą szybko sklepu będą mieć do czynienia z policją. Ludzie szybko ruszyli do wejścia przy tym przewracając wszystko z półek. Ponownie zakłócili spokój – plotkarski kasjer powiedział. Po raz kolejny użył tego cholernego zwrotu!

- Będę za dziesięć minut – Edward powiedział przed rozłączeniem.

Siedzieliśmy i czekaliśmy na niego aż przyjedzie. Czułam ogromne déjà vu. Emmett był znudzony, więc zdecydował się podręczyć Larry'ego.

- Wiesz, jeśli zafarbujesz sobie włosy na czarno będziesz wyglądać na trzydzieści sześć lat zamiast pięćdziesięciu. Jeśli chcesz wyglądać na swój wiek, to rozumiem. Jednak sądzę, że chciałbyś wyglądać na trzydzieści lat a nie na rzeczywisty wiek – Emmett powiedział. Nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu.

- Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata – plotkarski kasjer powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie próbuj mnie oszukać – Emmett mamrotał. Straciłam nad sobą panowanie i zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Przepraszam? - parszywy kierownik zapytał poważnie wkurzony.

- Mam na myśli, że to może pomóc twojemu mężowi. Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że jesteś gejem, bo widzę jak na mnie patrzysz. Czy tak znacząco patrzysz się też na innych mężczyzn? Czy myślisz o mnie, gdy jesteś w łóżku z innym? Przykro mi koleś. Jestem normalny. Mam seksowną dziewczynę – Emmett powiedział, a ja głośniej się zaśmiałam.

- Nie. Jestem. Gejem – plotkarski kierownik powiedział coraz bardziej zły.

- Dokładnie to powiedział Clay Aiken. Spójrz na niego. On wyszedł z ukrycia. Jest dobrze. Nikt cię nie będzie oceniał – Emmett powiedział.

- Mam żonę – wydyszał plotkarz.

- Może przejść operację zmiany płci, aby mogła stać się twoim mężczyznom. Nieważne, pewnie i tak wygląda jak mężczyzna – Emmett powiedział. Zupełnie przestałam nad sobą panować. Zaczęłam się śmiać jak nigdy wcześniej i nie mogłam przestać. Dlatego kocham Emmetta. Zawsze potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć.

Edward wszedł przez drzwi, jak Larry zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła i zgromił Emmetta wzrokiem. Fałszywy kasjer wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł z powrotem.

- Emmett zamknij się! - Edward powiedział siadając obok mnie. Przestałam się śmiać. Wzięłam Edwarda za rękę, a później on odwrócił się do kierownika sklepu.

- Dobrze, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Ta dwójka powinna być trzymana na łańcuchu czy coś. To już drugi raz, kiedy oni – przeszkodziłam.

- Tak, tak, tak. Zakłóciliśmy spokój. Cholera, nigdy nie jesteś zmęczony tą gadką? Wiesz, męczy mnie słuchanie tego wszystkiego. Kolego, znajdź sobie jakiś inny tekst – powiedziałam wyłupiając oczy. Hormony ponownie dają o sobie znać.

Usłyszałam jak Emmett maskuje swój chichot kaszlem. Edward rzucił mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam panno Swan? - plotkarski Larry spytał.

- Słyszałeś. Nie starzejesz się w jednej chwili. Jestem zaskoczona, że twoja żona lub mąż wciąż jest z tobą. Czy mówisz _zakłóciłeś spokój, _kiedy dostaniesz erekcji? Ja już po pierwszym razie byłabym zmęczona. Założę się, że mogę ją zrozumieć, zważywszy na to, że nie można cię wyłączyć – powiedziałam.

Emmett przestał się hamować i wybuchnął śmiechem. Edward ścisnął moją rękę i ściszonym głosem mówił mi, żebym się nie denerwowała i uspokoiła.

- Panno Swan, radzę uważać. Mógłbym teraz zadzwonić na policję – oznajmił.

- Zadzwoń do nich. Mam to w dupie. Mój ojciec jest komisarzem policji. Mogłabym zadzwonić do niego specjalnie po ciebie. Prawie uderzyłaś Emmetta. Widzę w twoich oczach, jak bardzo chciałeś go zranić. Mogłabym nawet powiedzieć, że mu groziłeś. On wierzy swojej małej dziewczynce każdego dnia – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. Wiedział, że mam racje.

Larry wziął głęboki wdech i zwrócił się do Edwarda. - Jak mówiłem. Uważam, że powinni spędzić trochę czasu w kiciu. To już drugi raz kiedy są w moim biurze – powiedział.

- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś w tym Wal-Marcie? - Edward spytał.

- Zostałem przeniesiony. Teraz żałuję, że nie odrzuciłem tej pracy.

- Wszystko czego chcę to lodów czekoladowych i ogórków. Czy to tak wiele? - spytałam i jęknęłam zaczynając płakać. Głupie wahania nastrojów.

Każdy na mnie spojrzał poza Emmettem. On już wiedział, że bardzo pragnęłam ogórków i lodów czekoladowych. Edward uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Weźmiemy trochę kiedy będziemy wychodzić – powiedział klepiąc mnie w rękę.

- Jedynie czego ona potrzebuje to cela więzienna – plotkarz mamrotał ale usłyszałam to podobnie jak Edward.

- Przepraszam? Co powiedziałeś o mojej narzeczonej? - Edward zapytał wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

Plotkarzy wyglądał na wstrząśniętego widząc, że został przyłapany.

- Ja... Ummm – Edward przerwał jego jąkania.

- Panie Sharp proponuję zastanowić się nad tym co pan mówi, zanim będzie za późno i będzie pan tego żałował – Edward powiedział ponuro. Wyglądał seksownie. To była moja kolej. Głupie hormony!

- Przepraszam panie Cullen! Przepraszam! Jak mówiłem – przerwałam mu.

- Naprawdę chcę moich lodów i ogórków – powiedziałam, czując jak mój nastrój ciągle się zmienia.

- Panno Swan, dostaniesz swoje lody kiedy zakończymy sprawę – plotkarz ględził. Okej, nowa huśtawka nastrojów.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Chcę moje lody i ogórki! Proszę tylko o to! Jestem w trzecim szalonym miesiącu ciąży! Dziecko uciska mój pęcherz, co sprawia że muszę sikać co pięć minut! Każdego ranka wymiotuje i mam okropny posmak w ustach! Z powodu hormonów, zawsze chcę wskoczyć w ramiona mojego narzeczonego. Nigdy nie mogę się nim wystarczająco nacieszyć. Mam najdziwniejsze zachcianki pokarmowe. Mimo że, nie jestem w dziewiątym miesiącu, czuję się gruba! Muszę poświęcić moje ciało! PO tym wszystkim moja pochwa już nigdy nie będzie wyglądać tak samo. Moje hormony buzują i mam wahania nastrojów, które się mną nie przejmują! Jak proszę o małą rzecz; o czekoladowe lody i ogórki nie mogę ich dostać, bo muszę czekać aż _zakończymy rozmowę_! To cholernie wkurzające! Do jasnej cholery, chcę moich lodów i ogórków teraz! - zakończyłam swoją tyradę.

Byłam pochylona nad biurkiem plotkarza, a Larry odchylał się ode mnie próbując przede mną uciec. Odchylił się do tyłu tak daleko, że w pewnym momencie upadł razem z krzesłem. Podniósł się i stanął na kolanach.

- J-jesteś w-wolna p-panno S-Swan. T-ty r-również p-panie C-Cullen – jąkał się.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego słodko i stanęłam prosto. - Wedle rozkazu – powiedziałam. Chwyciłam Emmetta i Edwarda za ręce i wyprowadziłam z pomieszczenia. Weszliśmy do opustoszałego Wal-Martu, a następnie poszliśmy na parking. Zanim to się jednak stało, zdobyłam swoje lody i ogórki, które jadłam radośnie kiedy znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz.

Do volvo Edwarda i jeepa Emmetta doszliśmy kiedy skończyłam jeść ogórki i lody.

- Whoa, nigdy nie chcę zadrzeć z twoją złą stroną – Emmett powiedział.

- Do zobaczenia w domu Emmett – powiedział Edward.

Wyraźnie wstrząśnięty Emmett pokręcił głową. Brat Edwarda wskoczył do swojego jeepa i odjechał. Edward odwrócił się do mnie. Położył swoją dłoń na moim brzuchu i oparł swoje czoło o moje.

- Wiesz, jesteś bardzo seksowna kiedy jesteś zła – Edward powiedział cicho.

- Ty również, kiedy ukazujesz swoją ciemną stronę. Jestem podniecona – powiedziałam.

- Jesteśmy na opustoszałym parkingu w odległości zaledwie kilku calów od mojego samochodu. Myślę, że będziemy mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu - Edward powiedział uwodzicielsko.

- Mmmm. Myślę że, właśnie teraz mam ciążową zachciankę na Edwarda Cullena – powiedziałam.

- Cóż, kim będę jeśli nie dam ci tego czego pragniesz? - zapytał. Zachichotałam jak Edward podniósł mnie i położył na tylnym siedzeniu volvo.


End file.
